


Just this once

by LonelyPirate



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, Short One Shot, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Written before the TV show existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPirate/pseuds/LonelyPirate
Summary: Once again it is a time for Crowley to say farewell to one of his plants. To make an example out of the one lacking in greenness, in number of leaves and flowers, in height… Just the business as usual. Although this time the choice seems more difficult than usual.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Just this once

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this fic few years ago when I was just a fan of the books and any ideas for a tv show seemed to be unrealistic. At last I managed to translate it to English to. I appologise in advance for any typos and mistakes and hope you'll enjoy it.

_That_ day of the month has arrived. _That_ one particular day all of the green life in Crowley’s apartment is terrified of. And for a good reason. Demon is not the one keen on giving second chances.

Well… or at least usually and by usually it is of course meant never. Until today. Today first time since he has started with this hobby he is hesitant. And not because there are two equally inadequately looking plants and he just cannot chose from which one will make an example of. No it is more than clear which one should serve as a deterrent this time. Crowley should just grab it, show it to the others and finally dispose of it. After all there is nothing special about this plant. On the contrary. It is quite average in everything due to the insufficient greenery of the leaves and the wilting of the flowers even below Crowley's expectations, but…

But there is one _but_.

He obtained this particular green life only few months ago. It has never been able to catch up with the other plants, but so far the demon has always found a reason to choose another as an example. It feels almost as if the piece of green is bold enough to test the demon's patience. But this time it has made a mistake. He has lost his patient. He will not spare it again. Not this time!

_“And what's that supposed to be?” Crowley raises an eyebrow as his angelic acquaintance (yes, acquaintance, certainly not friend) pushes almost to his face a pot with a pathetically looking withered plant and ribbon messily tied all around it._

_“Merry Christmas?” Aziraphale offers hiding his nervousness behind wide smile. Demon takes none of it._

_"We never gave each other Christmas presents, angel. You don’t even like Christmas. Plus they were two weeks ago. So let’s try it again. What is this supposed to be?”_

_“Well, do you remember the antique book I was talking about last time we met and which I was picking up yesterday?" The demon nods even though he has no idea which of all the antique books he is referring to right now. He really doesn’t want to listen one of the Aziraphale’s boring monologues again._

_“So on my way back to the bookshop I was passing around a flower shop. And the owner was just about to throw away this poor thing because no one wanted to buy and was looking a bit wilted.” Crowley looks at the plant again._ Wilted _still sounded like quite an euphemism, “I couldn’t just leave it to happen so I offered to buy it. But unfortunately I don't really know how to take care of the flowers, you see? Well so I thought that maybe you could take it? Every time I am at your place your plants look so beautiful… “Aziraphale looks apologetically but his eyes are full of hope. Demon sighs. He doesn’t really care about how many good deeds angel does, it’s in his nature after all. But why does he always have to drag him into it too somehow?_

_"Fine," he snorts but takes the plant at last ignoring the grateful smile spreading on face of his supposed enemy, "But just this once! Don’t get used to it. Don’t you dare to start bringing me every withered flower you find!"_

Crowley frowns once more at the plant the Aziraphale gave him. Seriously it is a lost cause that refuses to learn its lesson and he must therefore show no mercy to her. It doesn’t matter who he got it from…

He picks it up. He lowers his glasses. He gives the flower a very threatening look.

And then he puts it back and without further examination takes the one next to it.

Maybe he could give it one more chance. The very last.

But just this once…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Dont be afraid to leave any criticism too!


End file.
